onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Iceburg
| }} Iceburg (アイスバーグ Aisubāgu) is the president of the Galley-La company and the mayor of Water 7. He is formerly one of Tom's Workers. Appearance Iceburg is a tall man with blue hair and similar colored lips (though they are crimson colored in the Anime). He wears a red and orange striped jacket over an unbuttoned orange shirt with a wide collar, black suit pants and black shoes. He usually keeps his pet mouse, Tyrannosaurus, in a pocket on the left side of his jacket, caressing his little head with his right hand. During his youth, he had longer hair, almost reaching his shoulders, and was usually seen with a white bandanna over them; he wore simpler clothes, consisting of a brown T-shirt, beige pants and black shoes. Personality Iceburg is the mayor of Water 7 as well as president of the Galley-La Company, and thus the most important person in the city. However, he is by no way haughty: on his first appearance, he himself accompanied Luffy, Usopp and Nami around Dock 1, showing them the place, and he was seen talking informally and with pleasure with one of the shipwrights at his orders. Both his subordinates and his citizens show an incredible love for him, so it could be assumed that he's an excellent leader. Iceburg at times seems to have two different personalities. Sometimes, he acts in a very childish way, canceling all of his meetings so that he can show people around, refusing to meet with people because he doesn't like them, finding animals on the ground and taking care of them, and other such behaviors. (He currently has a mouse that he named "Tyrannosaurus"). However, when the time comes, he can be very serious, and it becomes clear that his childishness is only when he is relaxed. He also has a tendency to say, "Nmaa" or "Oh my" whenever he talks. Relationships Iceburg is the beloved mayor of the people of Water 7, especially by all of his workers. They enjoy his company and often ask for his opinion and input on anything having to do with building ships. He's very attached to his pet mouse Tyrannosaurus, who can always be seen with him, usually in his left breast pocket. Abilities and Powers Like Franky, Iceburg is a terrific shipwright, and one of the five who who made the Thousand Sunny for the Straw Hat Pirates. His skills were already evident in his youth, when he helped in the construction of the Sea Train with Tom. He has proven different times to have great endurance and resistance, as seen when he was able to stand up after he and Tom endured a bombardment from a fleet of Battle Franky's ship, and when he went to the station to check the Rocket Man after receiving severing injuries from the CP9. He was seen wielding a flintlock pistol against Luffy and Nico Robin, and it might be assumed that he's capable of using it. History The Apprentice Years Iceburg was an apprentice of the Fishman Tom, the legendary shipwright of Water 7 along with Cutty Flam, another young boy a few years younger than himself. The two apprentices were constantly arguing with each other since all Franky wanted to do was build a weird ship that could take down a Sea King while Tom laughed at their antics. One day, Tom was put in front of a jury for building the Oro Jackson, the ship of the late Pirate King Gold Roger. Tom was given 10 years to complete his plans for the "Sea Train" to be pardoned for his crime. Iceburg believed Tom was completely innocent of building the ship and decided to work his hardest to aid Tom while Franky continued to build his ships. Finally, the day came for Tom to be pardoned. With the Sea Train working and Water 7 now profiting from open trade things looked fine. However prior to the final jury service for Tom, Spandam had came to Water 7 to get Tom to hand over the plans for the ancient weapon Pluton. Being sore about his rejection, Spandam stole Franky's weird ships and attacked the jury team, slipping away quickly once the job was done. All of Tom's workers were arrested and accused of trying to attack the jury ship. Since Tom was given permission to have pardoned any crime, he choose to have the attack pardoned and announced he was proud to have built Gold Roger's ship. After Tom was taken away in the very Sea Train he had built, news came back to Iceburg and Kokoro that Cutty Flam had died. He had attempted to stop the Sea Train from taking Tom away. Iceburg, now the only survivor of the company, inherited the position of guarding the blueprints to Pluton. The Rise to Position As he was considered the only surviving assistant to Tom, Iceburg saw himself as the only one who could carry out Tom's dream of transforming Water 7. He proceeded to unite all shipyards in Water 7 under one company, the Galley-La company. With all the best shipwrights working together, he built up a world wide corporation and a World Government purveyor. After becoming mayor of the town of Water 7, he became supported soon by the whole town. With this position came the notion that he was now indispensable and simply getting rid of Iceburg was not an option anymore.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 382 and Episode 268, Iceburg's rise to position. Return of an old Face Iceburg was the holder of the plans to Pluton for four years after Tom's death. After those four years, he secretly gave them to Cutty Flam. However, as this was done in secret, the government still believed that Iceburg was in possession of the plans. As such, he was forever pestered by officials who came to try and convince him to hand over the plans. The Straw Hats arive - The Suspect is Nico Robin! After years of being stalked by the government officers for the Pluton plans, the strongest division of the Cipher Pol were secretly sent for Iceburg. Without knowing, five of the CP9 infiltrated Water 7 and disguised themselves to look like normal people. In 1522, the infamous Straw Hat Pirates dock at Water 7, and when looking for someone to fix their ship, they meet Iceburg and his new secretary, Kalifa. As they were entering the dock, the pirate's money is stolen by the city's most recognized criminals, Franky Family, led by no one else then Franky himself. Luckly, Paulie and Lucci, shipwrights from Dock 1, retrieve the money. Kaku, another shipwrighter, arrives from his inspection in the ship, and reveals that at the state it was, it would be impossible to fix it, Luffy is shocked, but Iceburg simply recomends him to think about buying a new ship, and leaves to his house. While sleeping in the Galley-La HQ, Iceburg is shot almost to death. In the next morning, he reveals that the one who shot him was no other than Nico Robin of the Straw Hat Pirates, with someone else that was masked. After saying that, the Galley-La Company workers split trough Water 7 looking for the Straw Hats, but what they didn't know that the captain himself was infiltrating the HQ looking for Iceburg. After Iceburg hears that Luffy was in the building, he tells Kalifa to find him and tell Luffy to come to the room. Kalifa finds Luffy and he peacefully goes to Iceburg's room, Luffy asks him if it was really Robin who shot him, Iceburg says that he has no doubt, and points a gun at Luffy, requesting to see Robin imediatly, Luffy replies that he has no idea of where she is, and Iceburg shots, but he doesn't get hurt for being a rubber man, but the shot's sound makes the main shipwrighters go to Iceburg's room, right after Luffy escaped. The Enemy's real Face - CP9 Attacks! Later that night, the main shipwrighters of Galley-La Dock 1: Paulie, Lucci, Kaku and Tilestone guard Iceburg's room, and then Iceburg calls for Paulie, because he had to show him something. He reveals Paulie about the Pluton's blueprints, and gives him the access to his vault in the other room, but Iceburg's real intentions were to drag his enemies in with the fake blueprints, since they didn't know that he gave the real ones to Franky years before. Sudently, a huge explosion happens in the HQ, and masked people enter the building. His guards are defeated, and he is shot again by the bear-masked man and Robin. Other three masked people enter the room, and reveal themselves to be no other than the CP9, but most of all, people that knew Iceburg: Kalifa, Lucci, Kaku and bar owner Blueno. Lucci reveals that his theory about the real Pluton blueprints whereabouts, and Iceburg reactions only confirmed it. But then Luffy, Paulie, Zoro, Chopper and Nami break in the room, trying to save Iceburg, but are beaten by the CP9's power, the Rokushiki. As another bomb explodes, the CP9 leave, leaving the pirates, Paulie and Iceburg to die. But in the last minute, Chopper regains counsiouness and saves everyone from the burning Galley-La HQ. After leaving the building and waking up, Iceburg reveals Robin's true intentions that she told him when Blueno was fighting Tilestone. He states that if Robin didn't obey the CP9, they would use the World Government most terrible attack force, the Buster Call, to destroy Water 7, and blame on the Straw Hats, making them be judged at the judiciary island, Enies Lobby, but if the obey them, the crew would be able to leave Water 7 safely. And then the Straw Hats leave Iceburg to rescue Robin, as they get the help of Peeply Lulu, Tilestone, Paulie, Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe, and the Franky Family. They leave Water 7 in the middle of the Aqua Laguna, and Iceburg watches them leaving on the other sea train, Rocket Man. Call from a Nakama Right when Iceburg was going to the highest places of Water 7 to take shelter from the Aqua Laguna, he hears someone's voice. He looks around, but no one was calling for him, then he noticed that the one calling out for him was the Straw Hat's ship, Going Merry. The ship asks for a second chance to help its friends, and begs for Iceburg to repair him. Iceburg, even wounded, uses his shipwrights skills to let the Going Merry sail once more, and the waves take the ship, as Going Merry says "Thanks you". Funeral of the Miracle Ship A day later, Iceburg sails in the Galley-La Company ship in direction to Enies Lobby to look for the Straw Hats and the others. He find them in the miracle ship, Going Merry. But just as they meet, the Going Merry tears apart, and Iceburg recognizes that was the moment of its death. So everyone gathers around the ship, and set fire on it, as snow starts to fall from the sky. The Going Merry thanks everyone for all the good moments they had, and for letting it take them to that place, and asks for them to forgive it for not being able to sail more. Luffy shouts that it wasn't its fault, and he would always be their Nakama. As he says it, the ship becomes ashes. The End of the Fears The recent Aqua Laguna and its devastating impact on Water 7 gave Iceburg the desire to make Water 7 into a boat and float it on the water. When talking to Franky, Iceburg gave out Tom's famous quote, "With a DON!". Franky agreed that the phrase suited Iceburg. But before he starts to work on it, he helps Franky to build the dream ship for the Straw Hats. As they complete it, Iceburg sugests that would be "the ship that will cross a thousand seas under the sun light, the Thousand Sunny"! As the Straw Hats see the new ship, Franky is invited to join the crew, and starts to cry for not wanting to leave his family and friends behind. But in the end, Franky agrees to join them, to make his dream to sail on the dream ship become true. Where They Are Now In a recent One Piece mini arc chapter cover entitled: Where are they now?, Iceburg is seen holding interviews in his office for the now vacant position of secretary.One Piece Manga - Vol. 50 Chapter 487 Cover Story: Where are they now?, Iceburg's New Secretary Auditions. Translation and Dub Issues thumb|230px|"Icebarg's" nameplate in Tom's Workers' old headquarters. Despite the fact that Eiichiro Oda has spelled his name as "Iceburg" multiple times, this isn't always used. Both the manga and the anime spelled the name as "Icebarg" once, while Oda himself wrote it as "Iceberg" in a recent fan poll. Trivia *Iceburg was recently voted the 60th most popular character in One Piece. *According to a SBS, Iceburg's birthday is January 3rd. This is because ai is the pronunciation of the English letter "i", which looks like the number one. Su is the first part of the Japanese pronunciation of the word "three" (surī). Put together, these make Aisu (Ice), the first part of Iceburg's name.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 43, Water 7 and CP9 Birthdays *In the anime, it is revealed in Post-Water 7 newspapers that Iceburg is holding auditions to search for a new secretary following Kalifa's leave. The photos used for the frontpage depicting his auditions are the same as the drawings used in the "Where Are They Now?" mini-series. References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Mayors Category:Shipwrights Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Galley-La Company Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies